Sag mir, was du gesehen hast
by Sapphira Eleyne
Summary: Lucius Malfoy sitzt in Askaban und seine Schwester ist mit ihren Problemen auf sich allein gestellt. So sucht sie Hilfe bei einem Mann, den sie nicht leiden kann, aber braucht. Dieser jedoch kämpft gerade mit seinen ganz eigenen Dämonen...
1. Prolog

Diese Geschichte ist mein erster Versuch, ein Harry Potter fanfic zu schreiben. Also habt bitte Nachsicht, wenn nicht immer alles so klappt. Wer Fehler findet, darf sie gerne behalten.

Zum Inhalt möchte ich sagen, dass es hauptsächlich um Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy und seine Schwester (mein eigener OC) gehen wird. Viele sind von OCs nicht so begeistert, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr Spaß habt beim Lesen. Über eine Rückmeldung würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Alles gehört J. K. Rowling.

xXxXxXxXx

**Prolog **

"_Ok Severus, Zeit aufzustehen." Rief eine Frauenstimme. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, seufzte sie, ließ die Teller auf den Tisch schweben und lief in das dämmrige Zimmer. _

„_Severus?" fragte sie und öffnete die Tür weiter. Sie lächelte, als sie ihn unter der Decke grummeln hörte._

„_Komm schon, du __hast noch einen Termin." Sagte sie lächelnd._

„_Noch fünf Minuten." War die einzige Antwort._

„_Nein, Liebling. Das Frühstück ist bereits fertig. __Hoch mit dir. Du wolltest außerdem heute die Kinder wecken."_

_Murrend stand Severus auf. Müde tappte er aus dem Zimmer ins Bad und ging anschließend einen Flur entlang, der in einem angenehmen Goldton gestrichen war. Er ging an zwei geschlossen Türen vorbei und öffnete leise die am Ende des Korridors. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Bett an der linken Seite. Sanft strich er einige Strähnen dem Mädchen aus dem Gesicht. Langsam schlug sie ihre aquamarinblauen Augen auf und blickte ihn ganz verschlafen an. Ihm wurde warm ums Herz. Als sie ihre Arme nach ihm ausstreckte, hob er sie hoch._

„_Was meinst du, wollen wir deinen Bruder wecken?"_

_Das Mädchen nickte und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Beide liefen zu dem anderen Bett im Zimmer. Langsam kroch die Morgensonne durch die hellblauen Vorgänge und erhellte leicht den Raum. Der Junge lag, alle viere von sich gestreckt, in seinem Bett und die Decke war unbeachtet zu Boden gefallen. Das Mädchen kicherte und piekste ihren Bruder in die Wange. Genauso unwillig wie sein Vater eine halbe Stunde zuvor, öffnete er die dunklen Augen und erblickte seinen Vater und seine Schwester aus verquollenen Augen._

„_Nicht jetzt. Gib mir noch fünf Minuten." Nuschelte der Kleine._

„_Nichts da. Sonst schläfst du wieder ein wie letztes Mal." Severus beugte sich zu seinem Sohn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn_

_Der Junge warf ihm einen nervigen Blick zu und mühte sich langsam hoch. Severus brachte seine Tochter ins Bad, gab ihr die Zahnbürste und ging anschließend in die Küche. Suchend schweifte sein Blick im Raum umher. Er fragte sich, wo sie wohl steckte und trat weiter hinein. Er fand sie schließlich in der Tür, die auf die Terrasse führte. Sie sah zu, wie die Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen. Alles war damit bedeckt. Schnee bedeckt den Garten und den See. Schnee bedeckte ihre ausgestreckte Hand und ihre Haare. Alle Geräusche waren längst verstummt. Der blaue Schimmer vom zugefrorenen See schien über die Landschaft. Es schien, als würde die Erde in tiefen Schlummer liegen und selbst die kahlen Bäume und Büsche hauchten kaum ihren Atem. Die Sonne schien herab und brachte die Myriaden kleiner Eiskristalle zum Glitzern. Unbemerkt von ihr, durchquerte Severus den Raum und blieb hinter ihr stehen. Ihm kam ein Lied in den Sinn, was er einmal vor langer Zeit irgendwo gehört hatte: „__Wein nicht um die Rose, wenn Eis und Schnee ihr drohn, wird sie sterben und im Frühling neu erblühen. Denn auch dieser Körper ist nichts als Illusion, die im Storm der Zeit vergeht, vor der Wahrheit nichts besteht! Nur die Liebe bleibt, bis in Ewigkeit."*_

_Die Frau wandte sich um und Severus wurde von der plötzlich Auftretenden Helligkeit der Sonne geblendet. Er streckte ihr die Hände entgegen und die Frau begann zu lachen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und sank an seinen Körper. Er hörte den heiseren Schrei eines Raben._

Severus Snape schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Im ersten Moment hatte er keinen Schimmer, wo er sich befand und suchte im Bett nach dem warmen Körper. Doch da war nur Kälte. Wie ein Schlag traf es ihn, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war und er fiel in sein Kissen zurück. Ein Gefühl von Verlust baute sich in ihm auf. Er fühlte eine große Einsamkeit, die ihn so schmerzte und verstärkte all das Schlimme in seinem Leben. Wie lang würde es dauern, bis sein Herz endgültig brach? Öfters als ihm lieb war, hatte er solche lebendigen Träume. Fast immer handelten sie in den letzten Jahren von Lily. Doch seit neustem waren andere Träume in seinem Kopf. Diese Träume waren angefüllt von Gerüchen, Geräuschen und Gefühlen, die er nicht einordnen konnte. Sie glitten an ihm vorbei, sehr oft wehmütig oder traurig und immer fing er danach an zu grübeln. Was machte sein Leben wirklich aus? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Zu oft hatte er das schon durchgekaut und war der Antwort doch keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Doch dieses Gefühl, seine(!) Kinder im Arm zu halten, war … unglaublich und wunderbar. Doch das würde nie passieren. Solches Glück hatte er nicht verdient. Severus fühlte sich alt und müde. Erschöpft in jeder nur erdenklichen Weise. Sein einziger Wunsch war es, zu schlafen. Ohne irgendwelche Träume. Am liebsten wollte er aufgeben, aber das konnte er einfach nicht. Vor langer Zeit gab er ein Versprechen und er war kein solcher Feigling, es zu brechen.

xXx

Viele Kilometer weit entfernt, saß eine alte Frau am Fenster ihres Zimmers. Ihr Blick schweifte über das tiefblaue Meer am Fuße eines Berges, auf welchem sie das weißgetünchte Haus befand. Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne schmeichelten warm ihrem faltigen Gesicht. Ein Rabe glitt über den Himmel mit seinen Schäfchenwolken. Auf ihrem Schoß befand sich ein merkwürdiges Gefäß. Es war tiefblau und goldene Symbole verzierten den Rand, der sich leicht innen bog. Im Inneren befand sich ein Wirbel der verschiedensten Farben: Rot, Blau, Grün, Silber, Schwarz, Gelb, Purpur und so weiter.

Die alte Frau seufzte. Sie hatte getan, was in ihrer Macht stand. Die Zeit würde zeigen, ob die Saat ihrer letzten Tat keimen und Früchte tragen würde. Sie hob ihr Gesicht den sanften Winden, die vom Meer herankamen, entgegen. Ihre aquamarinblauen Augen wendeten sich zum Kirchenturm. Einen kurzen Moment lang glaubte sie, den Chor singen zu hören und das Klavierspiel eines jungen Mädchens. Aber nur für einen Moment. Langsam schlossen sich ihre Lider und sie glitt hinweg in eine andere Welt.

XxXxXxXxXx

Bitte, bitte, lasst mir ein Review da!

* Strophe aus 'La Soldier' (Ich bin zwar sonst kein Fan der Animeserie, aber die Lieder der Serie gefallen mir teilweise sehr gut)


	2. Die Dunkelheit fällt

Alles gehört J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

In dem Kapitel geht es jetzt um Lucius' Schwester. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

xXxXx

**1. Kapitel „Die Dunkelheit fällt"**

Leana rannte durch den Wald. Unter ihren nackten Füßen fühlte sie die weiche Erde, viel öfter aber spitze Steine. Ihr Kleid verfing sich immer wieder in den Ästen und Zweigen der Bäume. Als sie aus ihrem kurzen Nickerchen aufgeschreckt war, sah sie die Gestalt neben ihrem Bett. Sie war verkohlt und streckte die Hände nach ihr aus. Leana lief von der Chaiselongue zum Balkon. Schnell schwang sie ein Bein über das Geländer und sprang. Weich landete sie auf ihren Füßen im Gras. Da flimmerte es in der Abendluft und die Gestalt nahm weiter an Konturen an. Sie zischte und plötzlich klingelte es in Leanas Ohren. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt nicht weglaufen würde, würde alles noch schlimmer werden. So rannte sie einen Zickzackkurs und befand sich kurz darauf im Garten. Eine zweite Gestalt hatte sich zur Ersten gesellt und beide näherten sich ihr. Leana musste weiter weg und sah, dass sie viel zu Nahe an dem Abhang zur unteren Terrasse stand, doch es war zu spät um Abzubremsen. Sie fiel in die Tiefe und prallte auf das Rosenspalier. Sie hoffte, die freistehende Holzkonstruktion würde sie tragen, doch ein grässliches Knirschen belehrte sie eines Besseren. Das morsche Holz zerbrach in sich und sie stürzte auf den harten Boden. Der Sturz presste die Luft aus ihren Lungen und die Dornen zerstachen ihren Körper, aber sie nahm den Schmerz kaum wahr. Sie blieb kurz benommen liegen. Das Klingeln wurde stärker und sie hielt sich die Hände an die Ohren. Die alles überwältigende Kälte trat wieder ein. Hier konnte sie nicht bleiben.

In letzter Zeit überkam sie oft diese Kälte, die sie traf wie eine Mauer. Sie fror dann immer so erbärmlich, als würden eiskalte Hände sie am ganzen Körper berühren. Nur die Stelle, wo ihr Kettenanhänger die bloße Haut berührte, schien ihr Innerstes zu wärmen. In einer goldenen Einfassung lag der tropfenförmige Bergkristall um ihren Hals. Sie vermutete, dass es mit Lucius' Inhaftierung in Askaban zusammenhing. Jedes mal, wenn sie fühlte, dass er fast verzweifelte oder die Gestalten auftauchten, breitete sich die Kälte von ihrem Herzen aus und ließ sie jedes Mal schwächer zurück als vorher.

„Nein, lasst mich in Ruhe! Was wollt ihr immer von mir?" schrie Leana.

Keine Antwort kam und sie wollte weiter rennen, doch ihr Kleid hatte sich in den Dornen anscheinend verfangen. Verzweifelt riss sie daran, Dornen bohrten sich in ihre Hände, bis es sich endlich löste und sie auf die Füße kam. Dann stand die Gestalt vor ihr und Leana machte vor Schreck einen Sprung in die nächste Hecke und stürzte erneut. So schnell sie konnte, sprang sie auf und rannte weiter in das Dickicht des Gartens hinein.

Das große Grundstück war seit vielen Jahren verwildert und alle möglichen Pflanzen hatten sich ihren Weg auf einstmals gepflegte Wege und Beete geebnet. Leana bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen mächtigen Apfel- und Kirschbäumen durch Gras, das ihr bis zur Hüfte reichte. In ihrem Bestreben möglichst schnell zu entkommen, blieb sie immer wieder an tief hängenden Zweigen von Büschen hängen. Es ging leicht bergab, sodass sie das kleine indische Haus zwischen zwei hohen Bäumen in der rechten Ecke des Grundstücks erkennen konnte. Vor langer Zeit einmal war der Garten wunderschön gewesen mit dem indischen Haus, großen Obstbäumen, hohen Hecken und Beeten mit Rosen, Magnolien, Fuchsien, Fächerblumen, Forsythien, Hyazinthen, Ritterstern, Pfingstrosen und Herzblattlilien. Unter ihren Füßen fühlte sie ab und zu glatt behauene Steine, die einst einen Weg gezeigt haben müssen.

Obwohl die verwilderten Hecken Leana recht gut abschirmten, kam sie sich ungeschützt vor. Immer mal wandte sich ihr Blick nervös nach hinten um, ob ihr auch keiner der Gestalten zu nah kam und als sie sich einmal zu spät umdrehte, knallte ihr ein Ast ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment taumelte sie, fing sich aber wieder und rannte weiter. Vor dem indischen Haus blieb sie zitternd stehen. Schnell öffnete sie die Tür und schlüpfte hinein. Die zwei Fenster, einst leuchtend in verschiedenen Farben, waren nun schmutzig und ließen nur gedämpft das letzte Licht des Abends hinein, das den schiefergrauen Marmorboden beleuchtete. Die zwei Gestalten näherten sich nicht weiter und blieben außerhalb einer kleinen Umfriedung stehen, die wohl einst das indische Haus vom Rest des weitläufigen Gartens abgetrennt hatte. Seufzend ließ sich Leana an der Wand herunter gleiten und plumpste zu Boden. Die Knie eng an der Brust und die Arme darum geschlungen schluchzte sie trocken auf. Sie wollte das nicht länger. Sie war so müde. Lucius! Wenn doch nur Lucius hier wäre. Ohne ihn fehlte ihr der zweite Teil ihrer Seele. So war es schon immer gewesen. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und verfiel langsam in einen Dämmerschlaf.

xXx

Zitternd vor Kälte wachte Leana auf. Es war Nacht. Sie spürte ihre Füße nicht und stand auf. Langsam begann ihr Blut im Blutkreislauf wieder zu zirkulieren. Sie keuchte, als sie im Haus umher lief. Ihre Füße schmerzten fürchterlich. Vorsichtig lief sie zu dem Bett und ließ sich auf den blauen Bezügen nieder, wobei eine Wolke von Staub aufgewirbelt wurde. Sie blickte auf ihre Fußsohlen und sah, dass sie blutig waren genau wie ihre Hände zerstochen waren. Als sie versuchte ihren Blick zu fokussieren, wurde ihr schwindlig und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Ihre Rippen schmerzten. Etwas tropfte von ihrer Schläfe und sie wischte es fort. Es fühlte sich klebrig an. Im Häuschen war nichts, womit sie ihre Füße oder Hände verbinden konnte. Sie humpelte zu einem der Fenster und sah, dass die Gestalten verschwunden waren. Zwei widersprüchliche Gefühle kämpften mit ihr. Sollte sie im Haus bleiben und warten oder sollte sie die Möglichkeit zur Flucht ergreifen? Doch wohin sollte sie gehen?

Sie dachte mehrere Minuten nach. Es gab nur eine Person, obwohl ihr das absolut zuwider war. Leana nahm einen alten Mantel, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spaltbreit. Doch da war niemand. Leise zwängte sie sich aus der Tür und schlich durchs Unterholz zur Grundstücksgrenze. Nach der Überquerung disapparierte sie mit einem leisen Plopp.

xXxXxXx


	3. Eigenschatten

Wie immer gehört mir nichts. Ich wünsche viel Spaß und vergesst nicht einen review abzugeben :)

xXx

**2. Kapitel „Eigenschatten"**

Severus Snape saß in dem dunklen Wohnzimmer in Spinner's End. Zahllose Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Es war also beschlossen. Er hatte mit Narzissa den unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst und verfluchte Dumbledore im Stillen für das, was er gezwungen würde, zu tun. Immer öfter hatte er das Gefühl, dass alles zuviel wurde und er nicht mehr wollte. Doch das war der Preis.

Er hatte bereits erwartet, dass Narzissa und ihre Schwester ihn aufsuchen würden. Er hatte auch erwartet, dass Lucius Schwester, Leana, dabei wäre, doch das war sie nicht. Die Gedanken an diese Frau brachten ihn immer völlig aus der Fassung. Leana war total unberechenbar, arrogant und ihre gehässigen Kommentare ließen ihn und einige andere stets zähneknirschend zurück. Schon des öfteren war sie haarscharf daran gewesen, Bestrafung dafür zu bekommen. Aber irgendwie konnte sie sich immer noch herauswinden. Wüsste man nicht, dass Lucius und sie Geschwister wären, spätestens beim Verhalten wäre ein Blinder mit dem Krückstock darauf gestoßen. Nun wandten sich seine Gedanken jedoch Lily zu! Lily so mutig, großzügig und warmherzig, und stark. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verbannte die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er wollte nicht an Lily denken oder Leana!

Snape lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Da schrillte die Klingel. Da er Wurmschwanz weggeschickt hatte, musste er selbst zur Tür gehen. Es traf ihn fast der Schlag, als er sie öffnete. In einen zerschlissenen, dunklen Umhang stand Leana. Die Kapuze hatte sie fest ins Gesicht gezogen, doch er erkannte Lucius' Ring an ihrer Hand mit der sie sich notdürftig die Kapuze im Gesicht hielt.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte er barsch.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe." Ihre Stimme war leise und fast hätte er sie nicht verstanden.

„Heute scheint ihr euch alle eingereiht zu haben, um von mir etwas zu erbitten. Und ich sage dir das gleiche wie Narzissa, ich kann ihn nicht umstimmen." Jeder wollte etwas von ihm und langsam hatte er wirklich die Nase voll davon. Fast erwartete er wie gewöhnliche eine gehässige Antwort, doch zu seiner Verwunderung blieb sie stumm. Stattdessen drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei ins Haus. Als ihr Körper ihn streifte, spürte Severus ein seltsames Aufflackern im Inneren. Im dunklen Flur blieb Leana stehen.

„Schön! Ich habe dich nicht hereingebeten, aber komm nur rein und fühl dich wie Zuhause." Sagte er ironisch.

Er wollte weiter sprechen, bis er ihre nackten Füße sah. Die Zehen waren nach innen eingerollt und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie schwankte wie ein junger Baum im Wind. Leana stützte sich an der Kommode ab, ihre Beine zitterten, als könnten sie die Last ihres Körpers nicht mehr tragen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging Severus auf sie zu und packte sie um die Hüfte. Er war wirklich kein Unmensch (anders als viele dachten) und bugsierte sie langsam ins Wohnzimmer zum Sessel am Kamin. Das Licht wurde durch seinen Befehl heller und dann sah er das Blut. Ihre Füße schienen eine blutige Masse zu sein und ihre Hände wiesen lange, tiefe Kratzer auf. Als sein Blick über ihr Gesicht wanderte, erschrak er. Die Augen waren trüb vor Schmerz und Blut lief an ihrer Wange entlang. Ihre Atemzüge kamen etwas unregelmäßig. Dann schlossen sich die Augen und ihr Kopf sank auf ihre Schulter.

xXx

Leana war so unendlich müde. Ihr Kopf fühlte sie an, als sei er in Watte verpackt. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Ihr Blick war verschwommen und nur langsam klarte sich ihr Blick. Das Zimmer wurde nur erhellt durch ein Kaminfeuer. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, doch jemand drückte sie ins Kissen zurück.

„Du solltest liegen bleiben."

Als Leana Snapes Stimme hörte, kam die ganze Erinnerung zurück und sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts!" war ihre schlichte Antwort.

„Wie Nichts sahen deine Verletzungen aber nicht aus. Hast du vielleicht dieses Mal den Falschen geärgert, Leana?" fragte Severus scharf.

Sie knurrte und wollte ihn angreifen, doch so schnell wie sie aufrichtete, wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen und ein enges Band schien um ihren Brustkorb gewickelt zu sein. Verzweifelt versuchte sie zu atmen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Da hörte sie sanfter als erwartet eine Stimme.

„Ganz ruhig atmen. Komm schon! Ruhig ein- und ausatmen!"

Langsam beruhigte sie sich und setzte sie sich mit Snapes Hilfe auf.

„Deine Rippen habe ich geheilt, aber sie müssen verbunden werden. Dazu wäre deine Hilfe nicht schlecht." Murmelte er.

Mit einem berechnenden Blick nagelte sie ihn kurz an, bevor sie sich vorsichtig umdrehte und das Kleid über den Kopf auszog. Ihre steifen, schmerzenden Finger behinderten die Sache ungemein. Sie zögerte, als sie ihm ihren Rücken preisgab, überwand sich dann aber. Für einen Moment starrte Severus auf die verschlungenen dunklen Linien auf ihrem Rücken, die sich scheinbar nach unten und über die Schultern zum Brustbereich fortsetzen. Er überwand das Erstaunen und reichte ihr den Anfang des Verbandmaterials. Anschließend gab er ihr ein frisches Hemd und half ihr ins Bett zurück. Ihre Lider waren schwer und fielen immer wieder zu. Regelmäßiges Atmen kündete ihm an, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Severus betrachtete die vor ihm liegende Frau. Jetzt, wo sie entspannt lag und das Feuer ihr Gesicht beleuchtete, wirkte sie friedlich und … hübsch. Das glatte Gegenteil als im wachen Zustand.

Eine Reflexion an der Wand richtete seinen Blick auf ihren Hals. Dort hing eine Silberkette mit einem tropfenförmigen Bergkristall. Als er ihn berührte, war er warm und ein kleiner Stromstoß zuckte durch seine Finger. Wie von selbst fanden seine Finger den Weg zu ihrem Gesicht. Zart wie eine Feder fuhr er über die Konturen ihrer vollen Lippen und weiter zu ihrem Haar. Blätter hatten sich in den Locken verfangen, doch wie Seide rann es durch seine Finger.

Dann zuckte er zurück. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Snape lehnte sich zurück und beschränkte sich erneut nur aufs Beobachten und Überlegen. Sie musste lange gelaufen sein, den Zustand ihrer Füße zu schließen unter anderem auch durch Dornengestrüpp. Vor was war sie davongelaufen? Er hatte nie viele Gedanken an Lucius' Schwester verschwendet, was wohl auch daran lag, dass sie erst seit kurzem wieder im Land war. Wenige hatten davor überhaupt von ihr gewusst. Dabei sah Lucius solche Geheimniskrämerei gar nicht üblich.

Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag wachte er plötzlich auf. Sein Blick fiel auf Leana, die im Schlaf murmelte.

„Nein … was wollt ihr … weg … weg!"

Mit den Fäusten schlug sie panisch um sich. Er packte ihre Handgelenke sanft. Ihre Augen klappten auf und starrten zum Ende des Bettes. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, dort eine verbrannte Gestalt zu sehen. Doch als er blinzelte, war es vorbei und sie lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und kämpfte gegen seinen Griff.

„Du bist in Sicherheit. Schlaf, Leana. Schlaf!"

Und tatsächlich wurde sie ruhiger. Severus stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Den Vorhang zog er einen Spaltbreit zur Seite. Diese Sache würde ihm später gewiss noch Probleme bereiten. Da war er sicher. Irgendetwas war mit Leana nicht in Ordnung und eigentlich ging ihn das nichts an. Und eigentlich sollte er Narzissa Bescheid geben, doch eine innere Stimme hielt ihn davon ab. Er war sich nämlich nicht sicher, ob das vorhin tatsächlich eine Sinnestäuschung war und wenn nicht, was verbarg die Frau neben ihm im Bett dann?

xXxXxXxXxXx


	4. Der Besucher

**3. Kapitel „Der Besucher"**

Endlich kann ich Kapitel drei einstellen. Es hat was von einem Lückenfüller. Ich habe es während einer Ausgrabung einige Monate zuvor geschrieben und war total müde und geschafft. Da mein amerikanischer Beta die Geschichte gerne weiterlesen wollte, habe ich mich entschlossen, das nächste Kapitel jetzt doch zu veröffentlichen.

Ich besitze (leider!) nichts.

xXxXxXx

„Wenn etwas geschehen soll, wirst du es mit keiner Macht verhindern können; und wenn etwas nicht geschehen soll, wirst du es mit keiner Macht zuwege bringen."

- Ramana Maharshi

xXx

Severus saß erneut in seinem Wohnzimmer. In den letzten Stunden hatte Leana ruhig geschlafen und er hatte sich selbst etwas Ruhe gegönnt. Das Zimmer lag trotz der späten Nachmittagssonne fast im Dunkeln. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er sah zu, wie der Regen vom anthrazitgrauen Himmel fiel und langsam Nebel aufzog und die restlichen Sonnenstrahlen aufsog. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste er an Trewlawnys Vorhersage am Ende des letzten Schuljahres denken. Noch immer schüttelte es ihn. Diese äußerst nervige und inkompetente Person hatte ihn nach einem Abendessen abgefangen, damit er ihr einen Trank braute. Verzweifelt hatte er versucht sie abzuwimmeln, doch diese Frau konnte extrem hartnäckig sein. Und dann war es passiert. Es war wie damals im Eberkopf gewesen. Ihre Augen kullerten in den Kopf zurück und dann sprach sie in einer sonst so ungewohnten Stimme. Severus hatte niemanden davon erzählt. Wieso auch? Er glaubte nicht daran, dass sich diese unsinnige Prophezeiung erfüllen würde. Es sei denn … Nein! Der dunkle Lord hatte alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um das Prophezeite zu verhindern, doch dadurch hatte er es nur heraufbeschworen. Er, Severus, war klüger und ihm würde nicht dasselbe passieren. Trotzdem konnte er ein ungutes Gefühl nicht abschütteln. Die Worte hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

_Sie werden einen bekannten Fremden treffen. Einen Besucher, der zwischen zwei Welten wandelt. __Geboren unter dem Purpur, wie in Seide ein Königskind. Doch darüber thront das Schweigen. __Die Trauer und der Hass über einen Vorfall, der ihr ganzes Leben bestimmte, __der das Ende eines Abschnitts markiert hat und ihr Leben stets überschattete, werden vergehen. __Sie werden vom Gejagten zum Jäger. Der Verlust wird durch den Gewinn ausgeglichen werden, __was aber auch gleichzeitig den Abschied von liebgewonnen bedeutet._

Er wurde aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte und kurz darauf Leana das Zimmer betrat. Noch immer war sie sehr blass, aber sie sah besser aus als gestern. Ihre Augen waren wieder klar und sie war wieder sicher auf den Beinen.

„Ich wollte mich für deine Hilfe bedanken. Ich hoffe, dieser 'Vorfall' bleibt unter uns." Sagte sie steif.

Typisch Malfoy. Dachte Snape bei sich. Sah man sie einmal in einem schwachen Zustand, wollten sie gleich sichergehen, dass das unter Verschluss blieb.

Er wies mit der Hand auf das Sofa und nach kurzem Zögern setzte sie sich hin. Beide sagten nichts. Leana starrte auf ihre Hände. Severus hingegen betrachtete sie. Zum ersten Mal sah er sie mit anderen Augen. Sie wirkte nicht arrogant oder hochnässig, sondern bedrückt, niederschlagen und müde.

„Lucius. Er fehlt dir oder? Ihr scheint euch gern zu haben!"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Leana war leicht beunruhigt, wie hellsichtig der Mann ihr gegenüber war.

„Ja. Er fehlt mir sogar sehr. Keiner kann sich vorstellen wie sehr!"

„Ich denke mehr Leute, als du scheinbar annimmst."

Ihr Lachen klang hart wie Diamant.

„Etwa wie du, Severus? Eigentlich kann ich mir das überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Du hast keine Geschwister und außerdem bin ich immer noch eine Fremde für dich. Glaub mir, niemand kann nur ansatzweise nachvollziehen, wie es mir geht. Keiner von euch hat nur die geringste Ahnung wie es ist! Wir haben eben eine besondere Verbindung."

Zum Schluss war ihre Stimme sehr leise geworden und sie starrte in die Ferne.

„Warum warst du solange fort? Damals beim ersten Aufstieg des Dunklen Lord kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dich jemals gesehen zu haben."

„Vielleicht warst du nur mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Auf jeden Fall führten mich damals persönliche Dinge in die Schweiz und Tirol. Es war nur natürlich, da ich auch dort ausgebildet wurde, als ich jünger war. Außerdem fand es Lucius besser, wenn ich in besagte Sache nicht so stark involviert war."

„Ungewöhnlich, dass ihr beide getrennt voneinander unterrichtet wurde und dann nicht einmal im selben Land. Besonders für Zwillinge!"

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

„Sehr gut, Severus. Kaum einer weiß, dass Lucius und ich Zwillinge sind. Das ist, glaube ich, auch besser so. Es wäre nicht gut. Ich gehöre nicht wirklich hierher. In eure Welt." Fahrig strich sich Leana eine Locke aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Es war geraten." Gestand er.

„Dass du dumm bist, würde dir auch keiner unterstellen."

Abrupt wechselte sie das Thema. „War der Dunkle Lord schon immer so? Unbarmherzig und grausam?"

„Du solltest ihn nicht anzweifeln. Er ist ein großer Zauber und würde er davon etwas erfahren, dann wäre deine Bestrafung hart. Wenn dir etwas an Draco und Lucius liegt, solltest du lernen, dein Mundwerk zu zügeln. So etwas zu sagen, könnte dich den Kopf kosten." Ereiferte er sich.

Wütend starrte ihn sie ihn an.

„Mich den Kopf kosten? Was bedeutet das schon? Lucius und Draco sind doch beide schon so gut wie tot! Die Sache mit dem Tagebuch wird er meinem Bruder wohl kaum, großherzig wie er ist, leicht verzeihen. Und was Dracos Mission angeht. Das ist Selbstmord. Es soll uns langsam zu Tode quälen. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Sollte ich beide unbeschadet aus diesem Krieg herausbekommen, wäre das ein Wunder."

Ernst schaute ihr Severus ins Gesicht. Mühsam hielt sie ihre Tränen zurück und verbarg ihr Gesicht in der aufgestützten Hand.

„Ist das Wort 'Krieg' nicht etwas zu hart?"

Leana hob das Gesicht. „Sag nicht, dass du es nicht ebenso empfindest?"

„Aber…"

Die Frau ihm Gegenüber unterbrach ihn.

„Ruhe!"

Sie hob die Hand und gebot ihm zu Schweigen. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf die Tür.

„Wurmschwanz ist zurück."

Severus erhob sich, um zur Tür zu gehen und tatsächlich stand der kleine untersetzte Mann da!

„Deine Angewohnheit zu lauschen sollte man dir dringend austreiben." Zischte Severus.

Wurmschwanz versuchte einen Blick auf die zweite Person im Raum zu erhaschen, doch der größere der beiden Männer schirmte die Person vor jeglichen weiteren Blicken ab.

„Wolltest du nicht noch den Dachboden putzen?" spöttelte Severus.

„Ich bin nicht deine Putzfrau." Quiekte der kleine Mann.

„Ja, ja. Das leidige Thema hatten wir schon. Jetzt geh gefälligst putzen!" Die letzten Worte betonte er ausdrücklich.

Die wässrigen Augen blickten trotzig, doch Wurmschwanz folgte letztendlich der Aufforderung. Severus schloss die Tür.

„Ich sollte gehen."

Leana war aufgestanden und stand ihm nun direkt gegenüber. Ihre linke Wange zierte ein Bluterguss, doch die Blässe schmeichelte nur ihrem Gesicht. Besonders die purpurfarbenen Augen zogen ihn in ihren Bann.

„Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Du hast mich weniger genervt als sonst."

„Nerve ich dich nicht immer? Du kannst mich nicht leiden. Das habe ich schon gemerkt, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Seit ich hier bin. Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Kaum einer scheint mich zu mögen im Übrigen." Ihr leichtes Lächeln war traurig.

„Du machst es einem auch nicht leicht. Du bist manchmal … äh … sehr provozierend."

„Auch für mich ist das ganze nicht leicht. Ich kann mit allem hier recht wenig anfangen. Diese Dinge, die passieren, machen mir Angst. Alles ist äußerst befremdlich. Und ich verstehe auch nicht ganz, wie jemand wie du, der so intelligent ist, bei so einer Sache mitmacht. Jetzt habe ich aber wirklich zu viel gesagt."

Leana lief aus dem Zimmer, schnappte sich den fadenscheinigen Umhang vom Haken und trat aus der Haustür. Severus konnte gerade noch ihren Arm packen.

„Ich will alles tun um Draco zu helfen. So gut ich kann. Das wird auch Lucius helfen. Hoffentlich."

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab, doch er wusste dass sie still weinte.

„Hoffentlich. Sonst sterbe ich gleich mit."

Sie trat weiter hinaus in die kühle Abendluft, machte sich los und rannte Richtung Ufer.

xXxXxXxXx


	5. Ein Licht im Dunkeln

Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob diese Geschichte überhaupt Anklang findet, gibt es hier ein weiteres Kapitel. Es ist Lucius' POV. Allerdings muss ich betonen, dass er sich ein wenig unterscheidet von dem in den Büchern/ Filmen. Ich hoffe aber, dass einigen das Kapitel gefällt. Es zählt im Geheimen zu meinen Lieblingen.

xXxXxXx

**4. Kapitel „Ein Licht im Dunkeln"**

„Was prägt und was trägt, worauf alles gründet, was uns verbindet.

Was allen nützt, was Schwäche stützt.

Was wirklich zählt in der Welt.

Und was uns hält, wenn alles fällt."

- unbekannt

xXx

_Er rannte. Er rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Es war relativ hell. Die Sterne leuchteten in ihrer ganzen Kraft über ihm. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war. Plötzlich hörte er wieder diese Schritte hinter sich. Diese Schritte, die ihn schon den ganzen Weg über verfolgten. Er wollte schreien, doch er konnte nicht. Nach rechts, oder nach links? Er überlegte nicht lange und bog in den rechten Pfad ein. Verschlungenes Grünzeug ließ nur dämmriges Sternenlicht auf den Weg vor ihm durch und die Dunkelheit war intensiver. Die Schritte folgten ihm und nun war auch Gelächter zu hören. _

„_Hey Kleiner, bleib stehen. Wir wollen dir doch nichts Böses." Dann wieder höhnisches Lachen. _

_Lucius hatte Angst, große Angst. Er rannte weiter, doch dann stolperte er über irgendwas. Es roch eklig in diesem Teil des Waldes. Ein Gestank nach verkohltem Fleisch stach ihn in der Nase. Wo waren nur seine Eltern und war Leana. Als er aufstehen wollte, setzte er seine Hand in eine Pfütze. Angewidert hob er die Hand vor Mund und Nase. Worüber war er eben gestolpert? In dem dämmrigen Licht konnte er kaum was sehen, doch es roch eindeutig nach Blut. Lucius riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als im bewusst wurde, wohin ihn die Fremden gelenkt hatten. Er saß fest. Hinter ihm waren ein Mann und eine Frau in dunklen Umhängen und vor ihm das Ende des Waldes und mit ihm kurz darauf die Klippen. Sie gingen steil ins Meer hinein. Er schlang die Arme um sich selbst und betete, dass alles nur ein Alptraum wäre. Langsam kamen die beiden näher und er konnte ihr unbarmherziges Grinsen sehen. _

„_Was wollt ihr? Warum tut ihr das alles? Mama! Hilfe. Hilfe!" rief er aufgebracht und bemerkte nur noch wie das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern seiner Verfolger breiter wurde. Der Mann trat vor und hob seinen Zauberstab..._

Ruckartig schlug Lucius Malfoy die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Schwer atmend wusste er erst gar nicht wo er war, doch als das Donnern der Wellen und die Kälte seiner Zelle fühlte, lies er sich erschöpft zurück auf die Liege sinken. In seiner dunklen Zelle begann er an seine Schwester zu denken. Sie war das einzige Licht in seinem Leben. Er blickte durch das kleine Fenster hinaus in den Himmel. Heute war seit längerem wieder eine Nacht, in der der Himmel nicht von schweren Wolken oder Stürmen verdeckt war. Unwillkürlich musste er an ihre Kindheit denken. Damals als die Welt noch in Ordnung war. Er erinnerte sich an ihren Aufenthalt in den Alpen. Und er erinnerte sich an die Polarlichter, die ganz selten soweit zu sehen waren im Inneren. Ihr Glühen war das Schönste, was er jemals gesehen hatte, bis auf zwei Ausnahmen: seine Mutter und seine Schwester. Sie waren die beiden schönsten Frauen, die er jemals gesehen hatte und daran hielt er immer fest.

Ihn wunderte nicht, dass die Menschen schon damals diesen Phänomenen übernatürliche Ereignisse zuschrieben. Die Farben rot, grün und blau sowie violett, weiß und gelb bewegten sich in tänzerischer Leichtigkeit über den Himmel. Als Kinder hatten sie stundenlang in den Nachthimmel geschaut, nur um jede Sekunde auszukosten. Oh, wie er seine Schwester vermisste. Und jetzt saß er hier in Askaban wegen diesem vermaledeiten Potter-Jungen. Lucius knurrte unwillig. Dieser Bengel und seine Freunde hatten ihn in diese ausweglose Situation gebracht und von den Anderen brauchte er keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Das hatte er bei seiner Schwester gesehen, niemand hatte ihr geholfen und dabei gehörten sie weit gefasst, zur gleichen Familie. Aber alles hatte sich geändert, seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter und mit ihrem Ableben stürzte alles ins Chaos.

Und dann noch dieser Idiot Dumbledore, der die Muggel schützte. Muggel, was waren sie schon außer geistlosen Hüllen, die jedwede Art von Magie entweder verteufelten oder angeblicher Magie anhingen wie Groupies. Und wie grausam nichtmagische Menschen sein konnten, konnte er jeden Tag sehen. Was ahnten sie überhaupt von tiefer Erdmagie, die in allen Dingen der Natur schlummerten? Nichts! Und so zerstörten sie die Natur Schritt für Schritt, um größere und modernere Häuser, neue Läden, Kinos etc. zu bauen. Und solche schützte Dumbledore. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wen er da wirklich beschützte. Und die meisten Zauberer und Hexen waren auch nicht viel besser, doch verstanden sie immerhin etwas besser, von der Natur der Dinge. Die endlose Gier und der Hass trieben sie aber alle an.

Erschöpft schloss Lucius die Augen. Er begann wieder zu zittern. Obwohl die Dementoren von Askaban ausgeschwärmt waren, verlor die Festung nichts von ihrer Härte. Es war ständig kalt und zugig. Durch das Meer waren die Wände der kleinen Zelle glitschig und feucht. Keine Wärme war hier zu erwarten und allmählich schlauchte ihn das. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn und oft lag er stundenlang antriebslos auf der harten Pritsche und wickelte sich die dünne verschlissene Decke enger um den Körper. Gott, er wollte nur noch hier raus und zurück in den Norden, wo er am glücklichsten war. Weg von allen. Was waren er und seine Schwester der Zaubererwelt schuldig? Und nun mussten sie beide mitspielen, in einem Spiel, dass am Schluss vielleicht ihr Leben forderte. Warum zur Hölle noch mal wollten die Anderen immer über alles informiert werden? Wenn er und Leana doch nur fliehen könnten! Dafür jedoch würden die bezahlen müssen, die ihnen nahe stanen und das wäre dann wirklich das Ende. Zum Teufel mit Voldemort, zum Teufel mit Dumbledore und Potter, zum Teufel mit der ganzen Welt.

Er dachte an die Zeit zurück, als seine Schwester ihn immer getröstet hatte.

_„Du hast von Engeln geträumt, Lucius. Du hast davon geträumt, einer von ihnen zu werden. Du hast gedacht, wenn es eine Chance gäbe, sich zu verwandeln, würdest du alles dafür geben. Hoch in dem Himmel zu fliegen, ein überirdisches Wunderwesen zu sein. Absolut alles. Denn vielleicht durfte man als einer dieser Engel das Totenreich betreten. Du könntest Mama besuchen, sie überraschen und mit ihr reden. So vieles wäre möglich. Einfach alles. Einfach alles. Vergiss das nie!"_

_Leana wandte sich ihm zu und streichelte seine Wange._

_„Wir zwei müssen nur immer zusammenhalten. Dann packen wir das schon. Ich hab' dich lieb." Sie legte ihren goldenen Schopf an seine Schulter und nahm seine Hand._

_„Wir packen das!" flüsterte Lucius und drückte die Hand seiner Schwester._

Lucius war müde und legte sich hin. Trotz allem konnte er nicht sofort einschlafen und bisher war er jede Nacht immer wieder aufgewacht. Geplagt von Träumen, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachten. Er spürte, dass auch seine Schwester langsam immer schwächer wurde. Sie war in Gefahr, in großer Gefahr. Sie wusste es aber nicht, nur er. Und er saß aber hier im stinkigen Askaban.

_Es war kalt, es war stürmisch, es war keine Nacht um draußen zu sein. Der Mond versteckte sich, der Himmel wirkte zerrissen wie sein Herz, die Sterne flimmerten. Leana lief über die Eisfläche. Hinter ihr glitt ein kleines Boot her. Es schlidderte hinter ihr her und drohte immer zu entgleiten. Den Zauberstab hielt sie immer korrigierend in der Luft. Sie war kurz davor, die Grenze zwischen Wasser und Eis zu erreichen. Er rief ihren Namen. Doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören und drehte sich nicht um, konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Sie würde nicht zu ihm kommen. Warum hörte oder sah sie ihn nicht? Es war zum Verzweifeln. Es zerriss ihn innerlich._

_Doch er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschah. Weil er es seiner Mutter während ihrer letzten Atemzüge versprochen hatte. Und dieses Versprechen musste er halten. Unbedingt. Ohne seine Schwester könnte er nicht leben und sie nicht ohne ihn. So war es schon immer gewesen. So würde es immer sein. Ihre Liebe war es immer gewesen, dass er aufstand, wenn er gefallen war. Ganz egal wie tief._

_Da war die Nacht. Da war der Tag. Da war Eis. Da war Wind. Da war Wasser. Da war der Fluss. _

Lucius Malfoy schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Es war so still. Die Stille vor dem Sturm. Er hatte die Stille schon immer gehasst und nun war er hier und seine liebste Schwester irgendwo da draußen. Allein. Niemand, der sich jetzt noch um sie kümmerte. Was hatte er bloß getan? Nicht mal das eine Versprechen konnte er halten.

Plötzlich fielen dicke Regentropfen auf das Meer und klatschten auf die Steine. Er stand auf und schaute durch den schmalen Spalt im Gestein auf das tosende Meer. Der Sturm wuchs. Erst Donnergrollen, dann immerzu zuckende weiße Blitze. Wie eine Urgewalt brach er endgültig durch. Blendend helle Blitze erleuchteten die Zelle für einen Moment und erhellten ein Teil seines Gesichtes. Die Augen starr auf einen Punkt gerichtet. Der Regen fiel immer dichter und schneller. Es war, als wären durch das Gewitter die Konturen von allem verwischt. Es krachte jetzt ständig, doch er hörte nur Stille.

xXxXxXx


	6. Zeitlos

Ich wünsche viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel. Severus hat hier einen sehr persönlichen Moment!

xXxXxXxXx

**5. Kapitel "Zeitlos" **

„_Glaubst du wirklich, dass die Dinge, die geschehen sollen, im richtigen Moment von allein geschehen?"_

- Accabadora, Michela Murgia

xXx

In der Tür sah Severus Snape einen hochgewachsenen Mann in einem dunklen Umhang. Der Fremde setzte sich an einen der vier kleinen Tische, die in dem Laden verteilt standen. Er hatte Severus den Rücken zugewandt. Etwas gebeugt, robust, muskulös, aber zugleich irgendwie geheimnisvoll. Das Licht der trüben Lampen beleuchtete das Geschäft nur spärlich. Draußen versteckte sich die Sonne hinter vorbeiziehenden Wolken. Severus saß über den Kaffee gebeugt und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Das nannten sie hier Kaffee! Das Zeug schmeckte einfach widerlich. Trotzdem schlürfte er ab und zu an der Tasse, um das Geschäft nicht verlassen zu müssen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber immer wieder zog es ihn hierher. Inmitten der Welt der normalen Menschen existierte in diesem kleinen Dorf eine Gasse, die eindeutig Zauberer und Muggel zugleich anzog. So wie ihn. Severus Snape. Es war nicht perfekt, aber hier fühlte er so etwas wie … Frieden! Es herrschte eine ruhige Atmosphäre und für einige Stunden konnte er beinahe alles vergessen.

Das Geschäft in dem er gerade saß, war zugleich Cafe und Geschäft. Es wurde vor allem Geschirr verkauft. Und was für Merkwürdiges Zeug! Alles war in komplett unterschiedlichen Farben und sollte trotzdem zusammen gehören. Sehr seltsam! Seine Gedanken weilten noch immer bei der Begegnung mit Leana. Er hatte dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er sie nicht das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Vor allem nach dieser seltsamen Erscheinung. Wenn es keine Einbildung gewesen war! Plötzlich leuchtete die Sonne das Zimmer mit ihrer ganzen Kraft aus und lenkte ihn ab. Die Strahlen, welche durch das Buntglasfenster fielen, erhellten den Laden und ließen die Farben der verschiedenfarbigen Tassen aufleuchten. Severus Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Fremden, der nicht mehr am Tisch saß, sondern direkt vor ihm an seinem Platz stand.

„Guten Tag! Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzten? Die Damen benötigen leider die anderen drei Tische und ich verspüre nicht den Drang mich in einer Traube von Ihnen zu befinden?"

Tatsächlich hatte sich eine schnatternde Menge von Frauen den Weg in das Geschäft gebahnt und begonnen die Tische zusammenzurücken. Viele Blicke fielen dabei immer wieder auf den gutaussehenden Fremden, der Severus gegenüberstand und noch immer darauf wartete, sich setzen zu dürfen.

„Ja, aber ich bin nicht in der Stimmung mit Ihnen Smalltalk zu machen." sagte er.

„Das sieht man Ihnen an. Irgendetwas beschäftigt sie, deshalb nähert sich ihnen die Kellnerin auch nur äußerst ungern. Vor allem weil sie sie vorhin so angeblafft haben." schmunzelte der Fremde.

Severus warf seinem Gegenüber einen scharfen Blick zu. Dieser Fremde war äußerst aufmerksam und hellsichtig.

„Tsst. Sie trinken doch nicht den Kaffee! Warten Sie, ich bestelle uns einen Tee. Hier bekommen Sie den Besten."

Severus wollte ihn gerade davon abhalten, als ein junger Mann plötzlich erschien.

„Zweimal Tee, bitte. Meinen Spezialtee, Hawk!"

„Alles klar! Kommt sofort, wenn wir die Bestellung der Damen aufgenommen haben."

Bis der Tee kam, sprachen beide Männer nicht miteinander. Der Mann namens Hawk stellte die dunkelgrüne Tasse mit roten Einsprenkseln auf die Bitten des Fremden hin vor Severus ab und eine purpurfarbene seinem Gegenüber. Der Fremde sprach mit dem Kellner und unterdessen konnte Severus den Mann ihm gegenüber betrachten. Er war groß, hatte dunkles Haar und seltsame Augen. Ihre Farbe schien ein dunkles Gold zu sein. Als aber ein schwacher Sonnenstrahl durch das Fenster schien, sah Severus das neben dem dunklen Gold auch Smaragdgrün die Farbe der Augen bestimmte. Kein Wunder, dass die Frauen ihm nachstarrten. Dieser Mann sah einfach gut aus. Als der Kellner gegangen war, brach Severus die Stille.

"Sie scheinen ein besonders häufiger Gast zu sein, so gut wie sie die Leute kennen?"

„Ich bin desöftern hier, wenn mich meine Geschäfte von Zeit zu Zeit in diese Gegend führen."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht ganz. Der junge Mann kam sofort, als sie etwas bestellen wollten. Das würde er garantiert nicht machen, wenn sie nur ab und zu hier Gast sind. Dazu müssten sie schon eine sehr lange Zeit Gast sein."

„Sie sind sehr aufmerksam!" sagte der Fremde. „Aber Zeit bedeutet nicht ständig etwas. Das wissen Sie oder?"

Severus bejahte weder noch verneinte er. Abrupt wechselte der Fremde das Thema. „Tragische Ereignisse reichen oft bis in die Gegenwart. Wie das tragische Ereignis mit den Potters oder?"

Severus musste kurz um seine Kontrolle kämpfen. „Ein sehr tragisches Ereignis." war seine Antwort. „Ich denke an diese Zeit nicht wirklich gerne daran zurück."

„Weil der Tod dabei eine tragende Rolle spielte? Dabei ist der Tod nicht immer eine Tragödie. Das hätte ihnen wirklich jemand sagen sollen. Es ist nicht das Ende." Die Stimme des Fremden war erstaunlich weich dabei geworden.

Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und starrte sein Gegenüber für einige Augenblicke einfach nur an, bevor er mit belegter Stimme sprach.

„Vielleicht war es keine Tragödie, gemessen an dem, was sonst geschehen ist, aber trotzdem..."

Er konnte nicht mehr weiter reden. Die grüne Tasse erinnerte ihn an ihre Augen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass Lily jetzt hier wäre. Seine wunderschöne Lily. Er nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee und war überrascht von dem weichen und aromatischen Geschmack.

„Aber trotzdem ist es das Leben, das wirklich, wirklich zählt? Da haben sie auf jeden Fall recht." sagte der Fremde. „Es ist das Leben, das zählt. Wir wollen nicht, dass jemand, der noch jung ist, der glücklich ist oder sein könnte, jemand, den wir womöglich lieben" er pausierte „stirbt! Deshalb sollten wir wenn möglich, jedes Leben retten, das wir können. Denn dann spielt die Zeit eine entscheidende Rolle, auch wenn sie ansonsten fast bedeutungslos ist."

Severus schenkte sich eine zweite Tasse ein.

„Ihnen scheint der Tee zu schmecken." schmunzelte der Fremde.

„Er ist sehr ungewöhnlich, aber sehr gut. Um was genau für einen Tee handelt es sich eigentlich?"

„Es ist ein Rooitea Lanka. Er besteht zu je 50% aus Rooibos- und Hochland-Ceylontee. In Südafrika ist dieses Getränk besonders beliebt. Man würde nicht denken, dass der herbe, leicht malzige und mittelkräftige Ceylon-Tee mit dem vollmundigen und milden Rooibos-Tee einen so harmonischen Tee ergeben würde. Aber es ist der Fall. Er erinnert mich immer an zwei Menschen, die ich kenne. Beide sind in etwa wie die beiden Teesorten, aus denen dieses Getränk besteht und zusammen harmonieren sie einfach perfekt."

Ein Schatten fiel über das Gesicht des Fremden. Severus blickte in das schmale, traurige Gesicht. In diesem Moment kam es ihm merkwürdig vertraut und sehr bekannt vor. Sein Blick auf den Anhänger, den der Fremde trug. Es war ein filigranes gleicharmiges Silberkreuz. Es deutlich verdickte kugelige Enden, die mit schrägen Kanneluren verziert waren. In der Mitte war eine abgeflachte und kreisrunde Verbreiterung. Diese zeigte eine Figur mit einem Dreieck als Rock, die zu tanzen schien und war in seiner Körperlichkeit aus dem Silber herausgetrieben worden. Das Schmuckstück war schlicht und wirkte mitunter etwas primitiv, doch durch die leichten Bewegungen des Fremden schien sich die Figur zu bewegen. Es wirkte seltsam hypnotisierend auf Severus, bis er aus seiner Betrachtung gerissen wurde.

Rasch hatte der Fremde sich gefasst. Er versteckte die Kette unter seiner Kleidung und begann wieder zu sprechen.

„Es ist nicht gut in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Wehmütig, traurig und lustig können Erinnerungen sein und in einigen Momenten schaden sie niemanden. Aber alles darauf auszurichten, weil man nicht loslassen kann, wäre oder ist fatal. Die Lebenden im Hier und Jetzt benötigen einen."

Plötzlich erhob sich der Fremde.

„Bedauerlicherweise habe ich noch einen Termin und muss jetzt gehen. Eigentlich bin ich nur auf der Durchreise und sollte längst woanders sein."

Der dunkelhaarige Fremde stand auf und ließ seine Hand für einen kurzen Moment auf Severus' Schulter ruhen. Es war eine seltsam tröstende Geste. Dann wandte sich der Fremde auch schon zur Tür und war in einem kalten Luftzug verschwunden.

Schnell stand Severus auf, lief zur Tür und eilte nach draußen. Er wollte den Fremden noch etwas Wichtiges fragen. Unruhig ließ er den Blick durch die Gegend schweifen, bis er die hoch gewachsene Gestalt fand. Sie ging auf dem Weg, der aus dem Dorf hinaus zu den kleinen Feldern und anschließend zum Meer führte. Severus eilte ihr hinterher und ging durch ein niedriges Gartentor. Er ging in Richtung der Felder, als hinter diesen die Sonne unterging. Der Fremde war verschwunden, doch seine Gedanken hingen jetzt dem Sonnenuntergang nach, der ihm heute ganz Besonders erschien. Die Farben überstrahlten den ganzen Himmel und warfen ihr Licht auf seine ganze Umgebung. Leicht erschrocken sah er die schlanke Gestalt einer Frau. Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu. Severus blieb völlig erstarrt stehen und wartete.

„Lily", flüsterte er. „Lily!"

Jetzt konnte er sie einigermaßen erkennen. Es war wirklich seine geliebte Lily, die auf ihn zulief. Sie war zu weit weg, als das er ihr Gesicht klar erkennen konnte, aber er war sie völlig sicher, dass sie es war. Ihr leuchtendroten Haare, ihre Art sich zu bewegen und zwei grüne Punkte, wo ihre Augen waren. Die Gestalt stoppte. Severus knickte ein und sank auf die Knie. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Wenn dies nicht wach sein war, wenn dies schlafen war, dann wollte Severus immerzu auf diese Weise schlafen. Und zum ersten Mal sprach er aus, was er wirklich fühlte.

„Lily, ich wünschte, du wärest niemals gestorben. Niemals wieder wirst du lächeln. Ich liebe dich. Tag für Tag, Monat für Monat, Jahr für Jahr habe ich dich geliebt und ich wünschte, ich könnte wieder neben dir im Gras liegen wie damals als wir Kinder waren. Als alles in Ordnung war."

Er konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen. Schluchzer brachen aus ihm heraus. Er konnte kaum mehr sprechen. Die letzten Worte kamen nur geflüstert aus seinem Mund

„Vergib mir. Vergib mir für alles. Es ist in Ordnung, Lily. Dein Sohn ist sicher. Ich verspreche es. Ich verspreche es!"

Die Gestalt hob die Hand an ihre Lippen. Er wusste, sie lächelte. Sie drehte sich um und ging.

In der Ferne stand der hochgewachsene Fremde versteckt hinter einem Baum und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Die Zeit drängte. Es musste endlich etwas geschehen. Er steckte die Hand in seine Hosentasche und zog einen tropfenförmigen Bergkristall heraus. Er lag warm in seiner Hand. Wie viele Tausend Jahre war es her, dass die Menschen diesen Stein fanden mit seinen glatten, harten, wasserklaren und durchsichtigen Gebilden? "Krystallos" bei den Griechen, da sie dachten, es handle sich um steinhart gefrorenes Eis, das nie wieder auftauen würde. 'Diamant der Antike' war ein durchaus passender Begriff für diesen Stein mit seinem sprühenden Feuer. Der Fremde hob den Stein an seinen Mund und pustete sanft. Sofort leuchtete der Bergkristall hellblau auf. Dann verschwand er. Der Fremde wartete. Er wartete darauf, dass sich Severus beruhigte.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Severus beruhigt und wischte sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. Ein paar weitere Minuten stand er absolut still und schaute in den Himmel, der sich allmählich verdunkelte. Wenn der Wind nicht seinen Umhang bewegen würde, könnte man denken, er wäre eine Statue. Als sich der Himmel weiter verdunkelte, disapparierte Severus endlich.

Der Fremde seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das dunkle Haar. Was würde nun geschehen? Er wusste es nicht und das beunruhigte ihn. Einen Moment war der Fremde noch da. Einen Moment später verschwand er in einem Luftzug.

xXxXxXxXx


	7. Bitterer Schmerz

Nach längerer Abwesenheit folgt ein neues Kapitel. Da ich momentan an meiner Abschlussarbeit schreibe, dauert es zumeist länger, die Geschichten auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Hiermit wäre das also geschafft. Leana trifft auf Voldemort und damit wird es ziemlich düster. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

xXxXxXx

**6. Kapitel „Bitterer Schmerz"**

"Die Gedanken sind frei

Wer kann sie erraten?

Sie rauschen vorbei

Wie nächtliche Schatten.

Kein Mensch kann sie wissen,

Kein Jäger sie schießen.

Es bleibet dabei:

Die Gedanken sind frei!"

- „Die Gedanken sind frei" (Deutsches Volkslied)

xXxXxXx

Leana war sehr nervös und auch beunruhigt. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie sich bei ihm einfinden sollte. Wenn nun Snape etwas hatte fallen gelassen über das Gespräch, welches sie vor einer Weile gehabt hatten? Warum war sie nur schwach geworden? Niemals hätte sie soviel sagen sollen. Bellatrix sagte, diesem Mann sei nicht zu trauen, auch wenn er hohes Ansehen bei Voldemort selbst genoss. Zugegeben damals ging es ihr wirklich schlecht und sie hatte nicht alle Sinne beisammen gehabt. Doch darum ging es nicht. Es ging um etwas ganz anderes. Eis und Schnee und Blut. Tod. Sie hatte einen Eid abgelegt, niemals etwas zu verraten. Musste sie den jetzt brechen? Für einen Verrückten, der die Herrschaft über dieses Land und ewiges Leben für sich beanspruchte? Ihr Herz pochte wie verrückt. Vielleicht explodierte es ja, brach durch ihre Haut und schrie vor Schmerzen auf und sie, Leana, würde frei von Schmerzen sein. Sie müsste nichts mehr fühlen. Für immer. Und könnte in den glasklaren blauen Himmel hinausfliegen. Für einen Augenblick sah sie das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Mutter vor sich, die sie mit ihr am Tisch saß und vor ihnen stand eine Schale mit Bergen von Früchten: Granatäpfel, Melonen, Mangos und Papayas. Dieser farbenprächtige Anblick ließ ihr Herz vor Entzückung hüpfen. Dann war es auch schon vorbei. Sein Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt. Er war äußerst unzufrieden mit ihr. Die Bodenbretter knarrten als der Dunkle Lord sich vor sie stellte und den Zauberstab hob.

xXx

„Severus, setzt dich."

„Danke mein Lord."

"Ich muss etwas mit dir bereden. Diese Angelegenheit bleibt zwischen uns Beiden. Mit einer Ausnahme. Sie wird bald hier eintreffen. Bevor dies jedoch passiert, werde ich dir gewisse Dinge sagen, die auch nicht an Sie weitergegeben werden dürfen."

_Sie?_

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was das alles bedeutete. Er schwieg jedoch und nickte zustimmend.

„Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich besorgst. Ich habe im Geheimen gewisse Gerüchte gehört, es gäbe eine Reliquie mit besonderen Eigenschaften. Unter anderem, dass dieser Gegenstand einen verschönern, verewigen oder verjüngen soll. Dies ist nicht in erster Linie mein Begehr. Ich habe auch von einer alten Frau erfahren, dass man außerdem mit seinem Besitz Macht über die Zeit bekommt. Wie genau das konnte sie mir allerdings nicht erklären und so hatte sich ihr Nutzen für mich rasch erledigt. Es ist auch nicht bekannt, um was es sich bei dem Gegenstand handelt. Nur das er äußerst machtvoll ist und vor aller Augen im Dunkel verborgen wird. Allerdings glaube ich, dass es jemanden gibt, der uns da weiter helfen könnte."

Der dunkle Lord legte eine Pause ein und nahm ein Schluck Wein.

„Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, diese Reliquie in die Hände zu bekommen, dann wirst du sie nutzten, Severus!"

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, mein Lord!"

„Du wirst dich auf die Suche danach machen. Denn leider hat diese dumme alte Frau eine Warnung an andere geschickt, bevor ich mich ihrer entledigt habe. Seitdem ist es mir unmöglich nähere Informationen zu bekommen und das hasse ich. Niemand enthält mir, Lord Voldemort, Größter aller Zauberer, etwas vor. Ah, ich glaube unser Gast kommt."

xXx

„Warum gibst mir die Informationen nicht preis?"

Wütend funkelten die roten Augen die am Boden liegende Frau an. Sie war zäher als sie aussah und viel schwerer zu brechen, als angenommen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Crucio!"

Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss wieder durch ihren ganzen Körper. Ein Feuer loderte in ihren Knochen, dass sich nicht ersticken ließ. Und es gab nichts, was sie hätte tun können, um das zu stoppen. Kein Laut war ihr bisher über die Lippen gekommen, doch das würde sich bald ändern, wenn sie weiter gequält wurde. Dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr in ihr Innerstes versenken. Dort, wo niemand hinkam. Wo die kühle und dünne Bergluft in ihre Lungen fuhr, das Schwindelerregende Weiß der Berge in ihren Augen stach und sich gegen die ungeheuren Weiten des tiefblauen Himmels absetzte, dass dieser fast schwarz wirkte. Was tat sie außerdem ihrem Bruder an? Sicher wälzte auch er sich in seiner Zelle, geplagt von Schmerzen, deren Ursprung ihn in größte Angst versetzte. Eine kalte Stimme holte sie in die Realität zurück.

„Du bist kein Schwächling. Das ist bewundernswert. Aber willst du deswegen sterben? Und nach dir dann dein Bruder, dein Neffe oder deine Schwägerin? Ich lasse dir die Wahl. Entweder du hilfst mir oder sie werden die Konsequenzen tragen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen!" ihre Stimme klang so fremd aus ihrem eigenen Mund.

„Oh doch, dass tust du. Sie trug nämlich auch so ein Ding um den Hals."

Plötzlich fühlte Leana einen starken Ruck. Voldemort zehrte sie an ihrer Kette hoch und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Er hatte zwar eine kreisrunde Form, doch beide leuchteten auf, wenn das in ihre Nähe kam!"

Triumphierend hielt er Leana die Überreste einer diamantenen Schneide vor die Augen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie war, dass sich der zweite Mann im Raum jetzt das erste Mal wirklich bewegte. Als wolle er sich ebenfalls überzeugen. Und tatsächlich leuchte ihr Anhänger nach wenigen Sekunden silbern auf, ebenso das Klingenfragment.

„Belüge niemals Lord Voldemort. Ich weiß alles!"

Ihr ganzer Körper wurde in die Luft gerissen und sie baumelte in der Luft, wurde hin und her geschüttelt wie eine Flickenpuppe. Plötzlich ließ er sie brutal auf den Boden krachen. Alles um sie herum begann zu verschwimmen und sie spürte etwas Warmes und Nasses an ihrem rechten Ohr und ihrer Nase. Der brennende Schmerz raubte ihr fast das Bewusstsein. Doch in ihrem Kopf rotierte unablässig die Frage, woher er dieses Fragment hatte. Es waren doch alle Gegenstände verwahrt worden. Bruchstücke einer der Zeremonienklingen unter anderem im Similaun. Wie hatte er davon erfahren? Waren sie überhaupt noch sicher? Die Wächter! Was war mit den Wächtern, Menschen die sie liebte und schätzte, geschehen? Ihr Kopf lag abgewendet von den beiden Männern und ihr Blick schweifte in die Dunkelheit des restlichen Zimmers. Mit einem Mal blitzten im flackernden Licht des Feuers zwei Augen auf.

_Klopf … klopf … klopf._

Schon wieder geschah es und Leana war absolut machtlos. Sie spürte das eisige Prickeln, das sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Im Schatten war jemand verborgen. Sie konnte fast den Atem dieser Person hören. Schuhe kratzten über den Boden und dann rollte eine Puppe in ihr Gesichtsfeld. Eingehüllt in schwarzes Leichentuch

„Mami? Hilf mir. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!" Die dünne hohe Kinderstimme stieß Leana in den Abgrund. Ihr Körper begann zu unaufhörlich zu zittern. Eine schwarze Woge rollte über sie hinweg und sie ertrank in ihr.

Angespannt saß Severus Snape in seinem Sessel. Warum gab sie nicht endlich nach und sagte dem Dunklen Lord, alles was sie wusste? Sie machte mit ihrem starren Schweigen alles nur noch schlimmer. Als sie gefoltert wurde, blickte er sie zwar an, sah aber durch sie hindurch. Sein Gehirn versuchte abzuschalten, um nicht das Geschrei oder das Flehen zu hören. Doch es blieb still. Und dieses stumme Leiden zerrte so viel stärker an seinen Nerven. Severus wollte das alles nicht sehen, nicht hören. Aber ihm blieb keine Wahl. Er hatte Leana nicht geholfen, damit sie jetzt vor seinen Augen starb. Ironie des Schicksals könnte man es fast nennen. Er wurde wütend. Wütend, weil sie schwieg. ER würde sie töten, wenn er nicht bekam, was er wollte. Severus hoffte, die Drohungen ihre Familie zu ermorden, würden sie zur Umkehr bewegen. Er wollte am liebsten fliehen vor all der Gewalt. Dann hob der Dunkle Lord das Klingenfragment und das erste Mal seit Minuten regte er sich. Eilig erhob er sich und sah das Aufleuchten. Kurz darauf wirbelte sie in der Luft, schleuderte zu Boden und blieb liegen. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren ganzen Körper, bevor sich ihre Augen schlossen. Regungslos lag Leana auf dem harten Boden. Voldemort ließ von ihr ab.

„Bring sie zurück, sofort!"

Severus tat wie befohlen und kniete sich neben die am Boden liegende Frau.

_Bitte lass sie noch leben._

„Renervate." Flüsterte er.

Flatternd hoben sich ihre Lider. Leanas Augen waren durch den Schockzustand glasig. Sie schien ihn nicht einmal mehr zu bemerken. Beunruhigt bemerkte er, wie Blut aus ihrem rechten Ohr und ihrer Nase lief. Sie war drauf und dran hier zu sterben, vor den Füßen des Dunklen Lord. Dann wurde er aus dem Weg geschoben und Voldemort beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

„Jetzt rede! Wie viel weißt du über diese Reliquie? Wage es nicht zu schweigen, sonst wird es dir wie denjenigen ergehen, die diese Klingenbruchstücke behütet haben."

_Nein! Sie konnten nicht tot sein!_

„Mami. Mach dass es aufhört. Das tut weh!"

Ein Kind schluchzte. Leanas Atem kam nur noch stoßweise. Das Loch in ihrem Inneren wurde noch größer und sie hatte das Gefühl, es nie wieder stopfen zu können. In ihr zerbrach etwas.

xXxXxXx


	8. Kinderspiel

Kurzfristig habe ich mich doch entschlossen, ein neues Kapitel einzustellen. Großen Dank an _Mansonssister_ für den netten Review, was sehr aufmunternd war. Deshalb ist das Kapitel auch für dich! Besonderen Dank an Katie und Michi für ihre konstruktiven Kommentare. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xXx

**7. Kapitel „Kinderspiel"**

"All I want is freedom,

a world with no more night . . .

and you always beside me

to hold me and to hide me . . ."

- All I ask of you (Das Phantom der Oper)

xXxXxXx

Leana gähnte. Plötzlich konnte sie kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Ihre Muskeln waren schwer wie Blei und sie hatte keine Ahnung warum.

„Also dann, gute Nacht."

„Willst du, dass ich das Licht ausmache?" erkundigte sich Lucius.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung", antwortete Leana. Heute erschien er ihr etwas komisch … befremdlich. Aber es lag sicherlich daran, dass er soviel zu tun hatte.

„Schlaf gut."

„Du auch. Meine kleine Schwester." Lucius küsste Leana auf die Stirn, lehnte sich im Bett zurück und betrachtete liebevoll seiner Schwester.

Diese kroch unter die Decke und schloss die Augen. Die Laken waren frisch und kühl, und das Kopfkissen roch angenehm. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Kurz vorher vernahm sie das leise Kichern eines Kindes.

xXx

Leana war allein. Sie stand wieder am Fuß der dunklen, kalten Treppe. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Oben standen erneut zwei Gestalten. Wie üblich begannen sie leicht zu verschwimmen. Sie kamen die Stufen herunter. Etwas streifte ihre rechte Seite und diese begann zu brennen.

_Geht weg!_

Das war ihr einziger Gedanke. Leana schrie auf und rannte weg. Sie rannte durch die Eingangshalle zum zweiten Aufgang und dann die Treppen hoch. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte solche Angst. Und die Treppe war lang und gewunden. Sie war langsamer als sonst. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, als ob sie mehrere Meter tief gestürzt wäre. Aber ganz egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, Leana konnte sich nicht erinnern, was passiert war. In ihrem Hinterkopf regte sich etwas, doch schnell wurde sie von Kratzgeräuschen vom unteren Ende der Treppe abgelenkt.

_Nicht umdrehen! Nicht umdrehen! _

Endlich im Dachgeschoss angekommen beschleunigte sie ihr Tempo. Hinter ihr waren die Stufen in Dunkelheit versunken. Völlig außer Atem lief sie den langen dunkel vertäfelten Flur entlang. Sie erschreckte sich als sie in der vorletzten Tür einen hoch gewachsenen, schlanken dunkelhaarigen Mann sah. Seine goldenen Augen starrten sie so intensiv an, als ob er nicht genug von ihr bekommen könnte. Was, wenn er wie die anderen Gestalten war?

„Da rein", sagte er und öffnete die Tür.

Das Einzige, was sie feststellen konnte, war, dass er menschlich war, keine der Geistergebilde. Sie war irritiert von seinem Blick.

„Wer…?" weiter kam Leana nicht.

„Hab keine Angst. Dir wird nichts passieren. Alles wird gut. Glaube mir!"

Obwohl sie dem Fremden die Worte nicht glauben konnte, fühlte sie sich etwas getröstet. Als sie drinnen war, knallte er die Tür zu und ließ sie wieder alleine. Sofort rüttelte sie am Türknauf, doch der bewegte sich nicht. Sie saß hier fest und der Fremde musste sich den Gestalten draußen allein stellen. Warum hatte sie nur ihren Zauberstab liegen lassen? Wie blöd war sie nur gewesen? Es begann an der Tür zu klopfen.

„Warum fliehst du, kleines Mädchen?" krächzte eine Stimme. Eine Frau. „Du entkommst uns nicht! Hörst du!"

„Brennen sollst du wie wir."

Schluchzend brach Leana zusammen. Ihr Körper wiegte vor und zurück. Warum fühlte sie so ein dunkles Loch in ihrer Brust, das sich immer mehr ausweitete. Die zwei Geistergebilde draußen fauchten noch eine Weile. Letztendlich aber senkte sich Stille über den Flur und sie beruhigte sie. Hier war sie scheinbar sicher. Wie auch immer. Völlig ausgelaugt lehnte sie sich an die Wand. Die Steine verbreiteten eine angenehme Wärme. Erschöpft schloss sie immer wieder die Augen, aber es dauerte lange bis sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Leana erwachte, weil sie dachte, dass jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie schreckte hoch. Licht erhellte den Raum und mit ihm kam alles zurück. Sie wollten sie umbringen. Da bestand kein Zweifel. Und woher kam dieser Fremde? Was wollte er? Niemand konnte sich so einfach Zutritt zum Haus verschaffen. Schnell kam sie auf die Beine und stürzte zur Tür. Ihre rechte Seite begann wieder zu brennen. Leicht ließ sich die Tür öffnen und als sie herausspähte, war da gar nichts. Der Fremde konnte keiner der Gestalten gewesen sein. Aber was machte er dann hier? Warum versuchte er sie zu beschützen? Ein Schluchzen stieg in ihrer Kehle hoch. Warum war alles so schrecklich? Ihr Kopf sank an den Türrahmen.

„Leana? Wo bist du schon wieder?" ertönte die ärgerliche Stimme.

Zitternd blieb die Blonde im Türrahmen stehen. Ihre Hände krallten sich vor Angst in das Holz. Die letzten Stufen ächzten und dann bogen zwei Personen um die Ecke.

xXx

Severus wollte mit Leana über die Befehle des Dunklen Lords sprechen. Er wollte Informationen über die benötigte Zeit, Ressourcen, Gefahren, das Ziel und wie sie dorthin gelangten. Er hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschickt, sie knapp beantwortet hatte und daher hatte er sich am frühen Morgen auf den Weg gemacht. Doch als er in Malfoy Manor angekommen war, öffnete ihm niemand das Tor. Er war ungeduldig und verärgert gewesen, als plötzlich Narzissa auftauchte.

„Was tust du denn hier, Severus? Es ist doch nichts mit Draco passiert?" ihre Augen hatten sich ängstlich geweitet.

„Nein, nein. Ich wollte mit Leana sprechen. Sie wollte mich heute empfangen, aber anscheinend hat sie es vergessen." Sagte er spitz.

„Sicherlich hat sie wieder die Zeit vergessen. Wie so oft." Entnervt wies sie ihn an zu folgen und ging ins Haus.

„Leana? Leana? Du hast deinen Termin vergessen!" rief Narcissa ärgerlich durch das Herrenhaus.

Doch das Haus blieb still. Kein Lufthauch rührte sich. Severus fühlte sich seltsam bedrückt. Sein Blick schweifte in der Eingangshalle entlang. Einen kurzen Augenblick sah er ein Bein in einem kleinen Kinderschuh und Strumpfhose, die aussahen, als wären sie vom Feuer angesengt worden. Seine Ohren vernahmen für einen Moment das Geräusch eines springenden Balles. Als er Augen schloss und wieder öffnete, war die Erscheinung verschwunden. Leichte Panik durchzuckte ihn. Er wandte sich suchend nach Narzissa um, doch diese war schon die Treppen hochgegangen. Er floh ihr fast hinterher und erreichte sie wieder, als sie eine Zimmertür schloss. Severus erhaschte gerade noch einen Blick auf einen weißen Kamin, Bücherregale und eine rote Chaiselongue.

„Hier ist sie nicht. Warum muss sie immer überall herumspazieren. Wenn sie nicht Lucius Schwester wäre, könnte ich sie manchmal wirklich vor die Tür setzten." Machte Narzissa ihrem Ärger Luft.

Ahnungslos standen beide da.

„Wo hast du sie denn schon häufiger angetroffen? Gibt es irgendeinen Platz oder Raum im Haus, der ihr etwas bedeutet oder besonders gefällt?"

Einen Moment überlegte Narzissa, dann fiel es ihr ein.

„Der Dachboden! Sie beobachtet dort immer den Sonnenuntergang oder -aufgang. Manchmal steht sie auch so Stunden oben und beobachtet die Umgebung." Und schon lief Narzissa los, mit Severus auf den Fersen.

Es waren viele Stufen, bis sie endlich das Dachgeschoss erreichten. Sie bogen um die Ecke, als Lucius' Frau neben ihm aufschrie.

„Leana. Du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt. Was fällt dir ein hier so herumzuspuken wie ein Geist?"

Severus sah jetzt auch, dass Leana im Rahmen der vorletzten Tür stand. In ihrem weißen Kleid und dem zerzausten Haar sah sie in der Tat leicht verrückt aus. Doch sie reagierte nicht auf den Ausruf ihrer Schwägerin.

„Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht." Murmelte er.

Narzissa schaute erst ihn, dann Leana an und beide näherten sich ihr langsam. Als sie bei ihr waren, berührte ihre Schwägerin sie vorsichtig am Arm, doch schon zuckte Leana zurück. Ihre Finger jedoch, wie Severus bemerkte, waren weiß, und klammerten sich am Holz des Rahmens fest. Ihre Augen waren leer und sie schaute sie an, als ob sie nicht da waren.

„Leana? Leana? Was ist passiert? Oh, mein Gott. Ist das Blut?" Keuchte Narzissa entsetzt. Auch Severus fiel jetzt das Blut auf. Es war an ihrer rechten Kopfseite, ihrer Wange und reichte weiter bis zum Schlüsselbein.

„Lucius. Wo ist Lucius? Er soll kommen!"

Narzissa blickte ungläubig. „Leana. Lucius ist … er ist doch … in Askaban."

„Nein. Nein! Er war doch gestern Abend hier. Neben mir. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und er hat mir eine gute Nacht gewünscht. Du lügst. Wo ist er?" schrie sie

Hilflos wendete sich die Angesprochene an Severus.

„Was mache ich jetzt?"

„Du hast noch immer mich." Erwiderte er.

Plötzlich spürte er einen kalten Luftzug und als er den Kopf drehte, zog sich ein angebrannter Schnallenschuh ins Dunkel zurück. Leana begann wie verrückt zu zittern. Ihr Blick war auf die Stelle geheftet. Als ihre Augen die seinen traf, erklang ganz leise ein Kichern im Dunkeln. Die Panik, die in seinem Herzen aufstieg, spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. Narzissa war völlig ruhig und schien einmal zu bemerken, was passiert war. Es hatte etwas mit Leana zu tun. Da war sich Severus sicher. Momentan jedoch war sie jedoch total am Ende. Sie schien unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wo ihr Bruder war. Sehr sanft löste er ihre Finger vom hölzernen Türrahmen ab. Als sei es ihre einzige Stütze wäre Leana zu Boden gesunken, hätte Severus sie nicht gepackt und in die Arme genommen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er sie berührte, doch ihre Erschöpfung war anscheinend größer, als ihr Drang vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Widerstrebend ließ sie es zu, dass er sie trug.

„Wir bringen sie besser in ihr Zimmer. Geh du vor, Narzissa. Ich weiß den Weg nicht."

Stumm nickte sie und ging voraus mit Severus hintendrein. Er trug die kleine Frau in den Armen. Er spürte das Zittern ihres Körpers. Leana stöhnte und fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Er wird sich wundern über das ganze Blut. Wie soll ich Lucius das nur erklären." Murmelte Leana vor sich hin.

Severus dachte bei sich, dass es Lucius wohl ziemlich egal sei, da er eh davon nichts erfahren würde. Schließlich saß er in Askaban ein und war nicht hier, wie seine Schwester behauptete. Aber … dieses Kind. Wenn es wirklich eines war. Er schloss den Griff enger um das Gewicht in seinen Armen. Irgendetwas lief völlig verkehrt und irgendwie war Leana mittendrin. Warum bloß?

xXxXxXx


End file.
